The present invention relates generally to storage systems and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus for transition among file storage systems.
When computer system users replace old storage systems with new ones or construct DR (Disaster Recovery) for BS (Business Continuity), data synchronization among storage systems is needed to take over the workload. Recent recording media have much higher capacity than before. Thus, it takes much more time, sometimes longer than a week, to synchronize data between storage systems. Users do not want to stop their business for such a long time to wait for the synchronization to complete; they would like to continue their business even during synchronization.